We intend to investigate: 1) The structure of peptidoglycan in nascent and aged end and cylindrical wall of E. coli. 2) The in vitro effects of thiolutin on macromolecular synthesis in an E. coli system and its effects on wall synthesis in vitro. 3) The biochemistry of the lesions in mutants of S. aureus which are conditionally defective in peptidoglycan synthesis. 4) The synthesis and specificity of enzymes involved in the synthesis of the unique cortical peptidoglycan.